


Kopflos

by Manahiel



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cotta feels guilty, Cotta is a dad, Cottas POV, Der Mann ohne Kopf, Gen, Goodween has a little bit more screentime!, Sort Of
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manahiel/pseuds/Manahiel
Summary: Er hätte die Jungs niemals alleine zu Jim Cowley fahren lassen sollen. Kein Polizist überbrachte Elternteilen gerne die Nachricht vom Tod ihrer Kinder - doch als er die Drei Fragezeichen in der Garage mit dem laufenden Motor findet, glaubt er für einen Moment, dass er genau das tun müsste.Cottas Sicht auf die letzten, dramatischen Minuten des Falles "Der Mann ohne Kopf". (spoilers, duh)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	Kopflos

**Author's Note:**

> Ich bin ein simpler Mensch. Ich höre "Der Mann ohne Kopf", ich dramatisiere den "Mann ohne Kopf" - und schmeiße Cotta in das Ganze hinein. Wer jetzt denkt, dass Cottas dad!feels übertrieben sind, den möchte ich daran erinnern, dass "zwei Mannschaftswagen" canon sind und ich sie mir nicht ausgedacht habe.

In einem unruhigen Rhythmus prasselten Cottas Finger über die Tischplatte. Als er bemerkte, wie störend das Geräusch in seinen Ohren nachhallte, ballte er die Hand zur Faust und versuchte sie danach krampfhaft zu entspannen. - Was sich schon unmöglich anhörte, war ebenso unmöglich umzusetzen und er fühlte sich kein bisschen besser, nun, da sich die Unruhe einen anderen Weg suchen musste und stattdessen sein Knie dazu brachte auf und ab zu wippen. 

Um wenigstens etwas zu haben, auf das er seine Aufmerksamkeit richten konnte, griff er erneut zu seinem Handy. Das bisher wohl achte Mal innerhalb von zehn Minuten – und das Ergebnis war ohne große Überraschung noch immer das gleiche. Keine neuen Nachrichten, keine verpassten Anrufe. Er hatte Empfang, es bestand eine Verbindung zum Internet… aber Justus Jonas’ Nachricht blieb aus. War bereits ausgeblieben seit einiger Zeit und, wenn Cotta sich widerwillig an die früheren Fälle der Drei Fragezeichen erinnerte, dann war sie längst überfällig. 

Wie lange konnte es dauern, Jim Cowley zur Rede zu stellen? Gut, wenn er bedachte, dass Justus seinen üblichen Vortrag halten musste wie ein noch nicht geouteter Bösewicht aus einem Superheldenfilm, konnte sich das Ganze schon etwas in die Länge ziehen. Aber selbst dann schien es ihm einfach zu lang zu sein. Lange genug jedenfalls, dass ihn zahlreiche Bedenken und Vorwürfe überfallen konnten, die er in der ersten halben Stunde noch ignoriert hatte. 

Warum, zum Beispiel, hatte er überhaupt zugestimmt, die Drei gehen zu lassen? Zugegebenermaßen war auch diese Frage leicht beantwortet: Weil er sie eh nicht hätte aufhalten können. Die Jungs hatten die erschreckende Eigenschaft entwickelt, nicht auf ihn zu hören, selbst wenn sie sich dabei in Gefahr begaben.

Und da war das Stichwort wieder: Gefahr. - Waren sie in Gefahr? Was hatte ihn geritten, nicht gleich alles stehen und liegen zu lassen und drei Teenager einzusammeln, die sich wieder Hals über Kopf in irgendein Mysterium gestürzt hatten ohne auf die Konsequenzen zu achten? Ja, der Fall schien nicht wirklich die übliche Intensität zu haben wie ihre übrigen Abenteuer. Wenn er Justus’ kurzer Auskunft richtig gefolgt war, hatten sie es im schlimmsten Fall mit Versicherungsbetrug zu tun – auch, wenn Cotta sich nicht ganz sicher war, wie diese Schokolinse da mit hineinspielte, die Justus ihm mit dem Verdacht gegeben hatte, es würde sich um Drogen handeln.

Alles in allem sollte er ruhig sein. 

Aber er war es nicht. 

Viele Polizisten behaupteten, irgendwann einen sechsten Sinn zu entwickeln, der ihnen sagte, welches Auto sie zur Kontrolle anhalten oder welchen scheinbar unbeteiligten Passanten sie befragen sollten. Nun, wenn Cotta die Sache ganz praktisch betrachtete, dann schien er einen Sinn dafür entwickelt zu haben, wann die Drei Fragezeichen irgendwo wieder ihre Nasen in Dinge reinsteckten, die sie nichts angingen. 

„Noch keine Nachricht, Inspektor?“

Goodween steckte seinen Kopf durch die angelehnte Tür und schreckte Cotta aus seinen Gedanken auf. Im Gegensatz zu ihm lächelte der Officer und sah in keinster Weise beunruhigt aus. Vermutlich nahm er an, dass das Ganze schon nicht so ernst war, wie Cottas Nerven es ihm gerade ausmalten. Er hatte seine Leute fairerweise vorgewarnt. Sie bekamen diesen Luxus ja nicht so häufig. Viel zu oft hatte er einige seiner besten Officer kurz vor ihrem Feierabend noch einmal aufscheuchen müssen, um den Drei Fragezeichen zur Hilfe zu eilen. Allerdings hatte er den Papierkram hinterher übernommen – fair eben, selbst wenn er darin die Ursache für die vereinzelten grauen Haare auf seinem Kopf vermutete. Es war eben nicht die Schuld seiner Abteilung, dass Reynolds seinerzeit Cotta mit den Jungdetektiven betraut hatte. 

Bei Cottas Ansage heute hatte es ein paar belustigte Lacher und einige vereinzelte Augenrollen gegeben, aber es war offensichtlich, dass es eine willkommene Abwechselung war. Es war ein erstaunlich ruhiger Tag im Präsidium. Abgesehen von ein paar aufgebrochenen Autos (Cotta wusste eigentlich schon genau, wer dahinter steckte, aber er hatte jetzt nicht die Nerven sich mit den Drei Fragezeichen _und_ E. Skinner Norris auseinander zu setzen) und einem schnell gelösten Vermisstenfall einer älteren Dame (die einfach nur ein paar Mal falsch abgebogen war), tröpfelte die Schicht seit ihrem Beginn nur so vor sich hin. Und nun, gepaart mit dem Warten auf Justus’ Nachricht, wurde sie beinahe unerträglich. 

„Nichts!“, rief er und warf die Hände in die Luft. „Man könnte glauben, Justus Jonas meint, wir würden nur auf seinen Notruf warten und er könne sich so viel Zeit lassen wie er möchte.“

Goodween sah direkt durch Cottas aufgesetzte Wut hindurch und in seine Mundwinkel schlich sich ein verständnisvolles Lächeln. Als ihm sein Vorgesetzter jedoch einen stummen und strengen Blick zuwarf, war es so schnell verschwunden wie es gekommen war und der Officer räusperte sich ertappt. Stattdessen trat er nun ganz ins Büro und lehnte die Tür wieder hinter sich an. Erwartungsvoll sah er zu Cotta. 

„Ich sollte…“, begann dieser und fuhr sich seufzend über das Gesicht, bevor er sich die Augen rieb. „Ich sollte wohl einfach mal anrufen, was?“

„Es wäre vielleicht das beste, Sir. Nicht, dass wir sie wieder aus einem Keller befreien müssen oder so.“ Goodween gab sich alle Mühe, bei seinen Worten nicht zu grinsen, aber er konnte es letztendlich nicht zurückhalten. 

„Erinnern Sie mich nicht daran, bitte“, knurrte Cotta, entsperrte sein Handy und suchte nach Justus’ Kontakt in seiner Liste. Mit einem vielsagenden Blick zu Goodween drückte er auf das Icon für den Lautsprecher und beide lauschten auf den kurzen Wählton, der in den Lautsprechern knackte. Doch das erwartete Freizeichen blieb aus. 

„ _Der von ihnen gewünschte Gesprächspartner ist zurzeit nicht erreichbar_ “, informierte sie eine unpassend gut gelaunte Computerstimme. „ _Entweder befindet sich das Telefon an einem Ort ohne Empfang oder ist gegenwärtig ausgeschal_ -“

Cottas Finger presste sich auf den roten Hörer, sein Blick zuckte zu Goodween. Sie mussten die Ansage nicht zu ende anhören – sie dachten beide das gleiche. Das Telefon befand sich an keinem Ort ohne Empfang. Bakersfield war trotz seiner Lage gut an das Netz angeschlossen. Und Justus würde sein Handy nicht ausschalten. _Nicht freiwillig._

Etwas Eisiges schien in Cottas Magen zu rutschen als das ungute Gefühl, das ihn die ganze Zeit begleitet hatte, zu etwas anderem anwuchs, das er nicht als Angst bezeichnen wollte. Aber er konnte es in Goodween Gesicht ablesen. 

„Zwei Mannschaftswagen. Jetzt! Richtung Bakersfield“, bellte er in seine Richtung, stieß seinen Stuhl zurück und schaffte es irgendwie Handy, Dienstwaffe und Autoschlüssel alle zusammen in seine Tasche zu stecken, während er sich die Jacke überzog. Über das Funkgerät wiederholte er seine Ansage und vervollständigte sie mit der Adresse, die ihm mit dem erforderlichen Protokoll für solche Aufträge endlich wieder einfiel. 

„Täter unbekannt, verdächtigt wird allerdings ein gewisser Jim Cowley drei Jugendliche gegen ihren Willen festzuhalten“, diktierte er ins Funkgerät und sprintete die Treppe herunter, gefolgt von Goodween. „Fluchtgefahr potenziell hoch. Berechtigter Grund zur Annahme von Körperverletzung.“ Der letzte Teil schien ihm wie ein Schatten hinterher zu jagen, verheißungsvoll und so beharrlich, dass er sich nicht mehr abschütteln ließ. 

Als die Beifahrertür von Goodween mit einem Knall zugezogen wurde, hatte Cotta den Motor schon längst gestartet und den Gang eingelegt. Wenige Sekunden später preschte der Wagen mit eingeschaltetem Blaulicht vom Parkplatz, flankiert von zwei Mannschaftswagen. 

Rocky Beachs Polizeipräsidium war vielleicht vergleichsweise klein, aber zumindest war es zuverlässig und schnell, wie Cotta nun grimmig feststellte. Er hatte sich eigentlich gewünscht, das anders in Erfahrung zu bringen. 

Während sie durch die Stadt rauschten und Cotta ein ums andere Mal mit einem lauten Fluchen Autos aus dem Weg hupen musste, weil sie einfach keinen Platz machten, verdammt noch mal, beorderte Goodween auf seine Anweisung einen Rettungswagen zu Cowleys Adresse. Als die Leitstelle ihnen mitteilte, dass die nächstgelegene Einheit erst nach ihnen eintreffen würde, drückte Cotta das Gaspedal durch und ließ den Motor aufheulen.

\- 

Die Drei Fragezeichen hatten ihn oft genug zu Hilfe gerufen und mehr als einmal waren er und seine Kollegen mit stillem Alarm zum Einsatzort gefahren, um die Täter nicht frühzeitig auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Dieses Mal jedoch wollte Cotta gehört werden. Wie ein Kriegshorn aus der Ferne, das sich unaufhaltsam näherte. Für einen kurzen Moment tauchte der klare Gedanke auf, dass bei einem Täter mit Fluchtgefahr ein stiller Alarm durchaus angebracht wäre – aber es ging ihm nicht um Cowley oder wer auch immer dahinter steckte. Es ging ihm dieses Mal ausschließlich um die Jungs.

Peter Shaw’s verlassener MG, der unter ein paar tiefhängenden Ästen in einiger Entfernung zur angegebenen Adresse geparkt war, verhieß nichts Gutes. Wie in einer Momentaufnahme heftete sich sein Blick auf den getrockneten Schlamm am Wagen – Spuren der heutigen Regenschauer, jedoch längst getrocknet. Der Wagen musste bereits seit einiger Zeit dort stehen und war nicht mehr bewegt worden. 

„Zwei Personen vor dem Haus“, durchbrach Goodween seine rasenden Gedanken und Cottas Blick zuckte weiter zu den zwei kleinen Punkten vor dem Bungalow, die schnell immer größer wurden, bis er die überraschten Gesichter deutlich erkennen konnte. 

Der Wagen kam rutschend zum Stehen als die Reifen über den steinigen Boden knirschten. Hinter ihnen waren die beiden Mannschaftswagen bereits zum Stillstand gekommen und gleichzeitig mit Goodween und ihm sprangen seine Leute heraus, um die beiden Personen zu umringen. Unter einer Menge Geschrei, die Hände hochzunehmen und noch mehr Waffen, die auf die beiden gerichtet wurden, war es vielleicht mehr als die Situation erfordert hätte. Auf den zweiten Blick schien gerade die unbekannte Person – die, die Cotta nicht für Jim Cowley hielt – eine ältere Frau zu sein, doch da noch immer kein Anzeichen von den Drei Fragezeichen zu sehen war und dieses schreckliche, kalte Gefühl einfach nicht von ihm abfallen wollte, kümmerte er sich jetzt nicht darum. Er konnte später seinen Vorgesetzten Rede und Antwort stehen, warum er so einen Aufwand für zwei unbewaffnete Personen veranstaltet hatte. 

„Goodween – festnehmen!“, rief er dem Officer zu, steckte seine Waffe zurück in das Holster und war mit eiligen Schritten bei den beiden. Die ältere Dame, der gerade die Handschellen angelegt wurden, ergriff er am Arm und drehte sie zu sich herum. 

„Die drei Jungs – wo sind sie?“, fuhr er sie an, doch sie ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. 

„Die drei Möchtegern-Schnüffler können mich mal!“, spie sie aus und spuckte ihm lachend vor die Füße.

Cotta hielt einen Moment inne, das erste Mal vermutlich, seitdem Justus’ Mailbox durch den Handylautsprecher gekommen war. Jetzt, wo das Geschrei aufgehört hatte und das Rauschen in seinen Ohren langsam nachließ, drängte sich ein anderes Geräusch an seine Ohren. Ein Geräusch, das auch den anderen Polizisten nach und nach auffiel. Ein paar drehten verwundert den Kopf zur einen, dann zur anderen Seite. Cotta, der am nächsten zur Garage stand, wusste sofort worum es sich handelte. 

Einen Motor. 

Mit rasender Geschwindigkeit zuckten seine Augen von den beiden Verhafteten zu ihrem abfahrbereiten Auto, das vor dem Haus stand und zurück zur Garage. Die Zeit selbst schien zu einem abrupten Halt um ihn herum zu kommen als die Teile endlich passend zusammenfielen. Der Schatten, der ihn vom Präsidium bis hier hin verfolgt hatte, stürzte sich auf ihn herab und fühlte sich an wie ein direkter Schlag in den Magen. 

„Inspektor!“ 

Goodweens Stimme wehte undeutlich zu ihm herüber als er schon auf dem Weg zur Haustür war und sich dagegen warf. Das dünne Holz gab augenblicklich nach und durch die erdrückende Stille im Haus vibrierte leise das Dröhnen des Motors. 

Es war still. 

Das Chaos draußen musste bis in den letzten Winkel des Hauses zu hören gewesen sein, vor allem durch das Garagentor – warum also hörte er keinen einzigen Ruf der Jungs, der ihn zu ihnen führen würde? 

Cotta riss die Tür zu seiner rechten auf, dort, wo er den Zugang zur Garage vermutete, doch wurde mit dem Anblick einer schmalen Kellertreppe begrüßt, an deren Ende eine verheißungsvoll zugezogene Metalltür stand. Der Schlüssel steckte im Schloss und ein ferner, aber beißender Gestank von Abgasen strömte ihm entgegen. Sein Verstand blieb für einen Moment stehen, als hätte ihn jemand am Kragen gepackt und zurück gerissen, sein Körper jedoch verharrte keine weitere Sekunde. 

Die Jungs antworteten nicht. 

Es war still. 

Der Motor. 

Der verdammte Motor. 

Der Schlüssel im Schloss wollte sich nicht so schnell umdrehen lassen wie seine Hände es versuchten, aber dann – endlich - schwang sie quietschend zur Seite auf und knallte gegen die Wand dahinter. Augenblicklich legte Cotta sich hustend die Armbeuge vor Mund und Nase. Der stechende Gestank nach Benzin und Abgasen schien wie ein unsichtbarer Nebel in der gesamten Garage zu hängen und brannte in den Augen. 

Es war dieser Moment, in dem er sich darauf vorbereitete, die Jungs nicht mehr lebend vorzufinden. 

Kein Polizist, so abgehärtet er in den Jahren im Dienst auch geworden war, wollte eine Leiche finden. Zumindest glaubte Cotta fest daran, dass sie noch immer dafür standen, Leben zu retten, egal welcher Nationalität, Glaubensrichtung oder Sexualität sie angehörten. Aber in ihrem Job ließ es sich nicht vermeiden, Tote zu bergen, hinter denen immer jemand Lebendes stand, der von ihrem Ableben noch nichts wusste. Niemand fand die Leichen gerne. Aber niemand, absolut niemand, wollte jemals ein Kind oder einen Jugendlichen so auffinden. Menschen, die ihr ganzes Leben noch vor sich gehabt hatten. 

Cottas Erinnerungen brachen nur so über ihm herein während er zum Garagentor sprintete. Der 16-jährige, den ein Querschläger getroffen hatte. Der kleine Junge, der dem Trucker unerwartet vor die Motorhaube gestolpert war. Das junge Mädchen, das sie aus der Badewanne gezogen hatten, in der sie Suizid begannen hatte. Es waren alles Fälle, die ihn bis heute nicht losgelassen hatten und es vermutlich auch nie tun würden. In jeder unachtsamen Minute konnte sich das kalte, erdrückende Gefühl wieder in seinen Brustkorb schleichen, das ihn bei jedem dieser Einsätze überkommen hatte. Es war auch jetzt da, wie ein grimmiger Vorbote für das, was noch kommen würde. 

Mit einem lauten Rasseln hob sich das Garagentor und augenblicklich flutete frische, kühle Luft durch die Garage. Er wirbelte herum, doch in diesem Augenblick erstarb der Motor. Für einen Moment legte sich sein Blick auf Goodween, der hustend in der geöffneten Fahrertür stand und sich zur Zündung lehnte, dann zuckte er direkt weiter, suchend. 

Er fand, wonach er gesucht hatte. Dennoch fühlte er sich nicht auf den Anblick vorbereitet. Nichts hätte ihn darauf vorbereiten können. 

Justus lag dem Kleinbus am nächsten. Man hatte ihm wie auch Peter und Bob die Beine zusammengebunden. An den kleinen Rissen und Fetzen des Klebebandes konnte man ablesen, dass er noch bis zum letzten Moment versucht hatte, sich davon zu befreien, es aber letztlich nicht geschafft hatte. Die Abgase hatten ihn vorher erreicht.  
Cottas Knie schlugen hart auf dem Boden auf, als er sich neben die drei fallen ließ. Während seine rechte Hand zum Handgelenk des ersten Detektiv auf der Suche nach einem Puls schnellte, griff seine Linke zum Funkgerät. Jegliche Professionalität war ihm verloren gegangen als er mit viel zu schneller Stimme zwei weitere Rettungswagen anforderte und er die Reste seiner Konzentration zusammenkratzte, um eine akkurate Ansage zu geben. 

„Drei Jugendliche, akute Kohlenstoffdioxidvergiftung, nicht bei Bewusstsein.“ Jedes seiner Worte durchbohrte das Adrenalin in seinem Körper mit der kalten Realität. „Puls vorhanden“, seufzte er schließlich und etwas von dem Druck in seiner Brust löste sich. Seine Hand glitt weiter zu Peter und Bobs Handgelenken, auch dort pochte ein Puls. Schwach, aber er war vorhanden. 

Polizisten strömten nun von überall zu ihnen und Cotta wusste, dass einige von ihnen das Haus nach weiteren Opfern durchsuchten. 

„Raus mit ihnen“, sagte jemand zu seiner rechten und riss ihn aus seiner Starre. Jeweils einer von ihnen griff einen der Jungen unter den Armen und zog ihn nach draußen. Cotta legte Justus regungslosen Körper gerade vorsichtig auf dem Kies ab, als er in der Ferne den Rettungswagen hören konnte. Jemand gab per Funkspruch durch, dass erste Sanitäter eingetroffen waren, doch sein Blick verharrte auf den blassen Gesichtern vor ihm, die selbst im mittlerweile einsetzenden Sonnenschein kein Leben zurückgewinnen wollten.

\- 

Cotta fühlte sich als würde er gleich in zwei Teile reißen. Zum einen musste er irgendwie für den reibungslosen und korrekten Ablauf der Verhaftungen sorgen, zum anderen wollte er keinen Schritt von der Seite der Drei Fragezeichen weichen, selbst jetzt, wo mehrere Sanitäter um sie herumwirbelten. Der Anblick sollte eigentlich erleichternd sein, aber Erleichterung war das letzte, was Cotta gerade spürte. Es war seine Schuld, dass überhaupt so viele Sanitäter hier waren.

Seine eigene, verdammte Schuld. 

Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht, sie hierher kommen zu lassen? Wieso war er nicht einfach beim ersten Anzeichen von Sorge hergefahren, um sich von ihrem Wohlergehen zu überzeugen? - Er hätte all das verhindern können. 

Hinter seiner Schuld hing noch ein anderer, schwerer Gedanke, den er jedoch nüchtern betrachtete. Er würde vermutlich seinen Job verlieren. Er hatte von dieser Situation um Jim Cowley und den Drei Fragezeichen gewusst – Justus Nachrichten und Cottas Ansage an seine Leute waren mehr als genug Beweise, um seine Beteiligung oder eher seine Zurückhaltung zweifelsfrei nachzuweisen – und er hatte nicht eingegriffen. Er hatte drei Jugendliche direkt in ihr Verderben laufen lassen. Das war genug, um ihn fristlos vor die Tür zu setzen – und vermutlich noch anzuklagen, wenn einer der Jungen… _starb_. Cotta kniff sich in den Nasenrücken und versuchte die aufkeimende Panik bei seinem letzten Gedanken wieder zurückzudrängen. Er atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus, versuchte sich nicht sehr erfolgreich einzureden, dass keiner der Jungen sterben würde. Doch was machte das schon für einen Unterschied? Er hatte als Polizist versagt. Auf der ganzen Linie. Alles, wofür er eigentlich stehen wollte und was er den Dreien hatte als Vorbild vermitteln wollen lag hier neben ihm. In Scherben. 

Mit einem erschöpften Seufzen fuhr er sich über das Gesicht. Die Zeit war längst gekommen, dass er die Eltern informieren musste, aber er brachte sich noch nicht dazu. Stattdessen ließ er den Blick über die Szene schweifen. Einer der Mannschaftswagen rollte gerade langsam rückwärts zurück auf die Hauptstraße. Er würde einen Teil seiner Leute, sowie Goodween und die beiden Täter zum Präsidium bringen und dort alles andere in die Wege leiten. Der Officer hatte es ihm angeboten und im gleichen Atemzug vorgeschlagen, dass Cotta bleiben sollte. Cotta war sich auch nicht sicher, dass er im Moment dazu fähig wäre sich hinter ein Lenkrad zu setzen und zu fahren. Seine Gedanken zuckten wild umher und wollten sich einfach nicht beruhigen. 

„Inspektor.“

Er drehte sich um. Eine Rettungssanitäterin lächelte ihn milde an, aber er konnte auf den ersten Blick nicht sagen, ob sie fröhlich wirkte oder wie jemand, der sich mental darauf vorbereitete schlechte Nachrichten zu überbringen. 

„Die Test sind jetzt so weit durch. - Der Sauerstoffgehalt im Blut ist zwar niedrig, aber die Menge an Kohlenstoffdioxid ist nicht tödlich.“ 

Es gab einen dumpfen Knall als Cotta sich erleichtert stöhnend mit dem Rücken gegen den Krankenwagen fallen ließ. Erneut fuhr er sich über das Gesicht und nahm sich einen Moment Zeit die Worte sinken zu lassen. _Nicht tödlich._

„Wir führen ihnen gerade 100% Sauerstoff zu, aber sie müssen ins Krankenhaus zur Beobachtung bis sie aufwachen.“ 

„Irgendwelche Folgeschäden, die zurückbleiben könnten?“, fragte er und blinzelte müde durch seine Finger hindurch. 

„Können wir noch nicht sagen. Aber die Chancen stehen gut, dass sie sich wieder vollständig erholen werden. Sie und ihre Kollegen sind gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen.“ Beide warfen einen Blick zu den drei Jungs, die alle eine Sauerstoffmaske um Nase und Mund trugen und Cotta stellte erleichtert fest, dass sie wieder eine gesündere Gesichtsfarbe angenommen hatten. Aber vielleicht waren das auch nur die Nachwirkungen der guten Nachricht. 

„Schreckliche Sache das Ganze“, hörte er die Notärztin kommentieren. Sie deutete auf die Beine der drei Fragezeichen, die mittlerweile von den Klebebandfesseln befreit worden waren. „Wer tut jemanden so etwas an? Drei Jugendlichen, um es noch schlimmer zu machen.“ 

„Die Drei haben zwei Kriminelle in die Enge getrieben und die Situation im Vorfeld unterschätzt.“ _Sie waren allerdings nicht die einzigen gewesen, die die Lage verkannt hatten_ , höhnte eine Stimme vorwurfsvoll in seinem Kopf. „War nicht das erste Mal. Aber dass es solche Ausmaße annimmt, hat eben keiner kommen sehen.“

Mit verwirrt zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen wandte sie die Sanitäterin zu ihm.  
„Kennen Sie sie die drei?“

„Ja“, stieß Cotta mit dem Ansatz eines Lachens hervor und nickte. 

„Wollen Sie sie dann ins Krankenhaus begleiten?“ 

Es war ein Angebot, das er nicht ausschlagen konnte.

\- 

Der Anblick von drei Rettungswagen vor ihm war nicht gerade einer, den er in Erinnerung behalten wollte. Allerdings, und das war das einzig gute an der ganzen Sache, hatten sie alle ihre Sirenen ausgeschaltet. Keine akute Lebensgefahr. Obwohl Cotta dennoch am liebsten das Blaulicht eingeschaltet und die drei unter Höchsttempo ins Krankenhaus begleitet hätte. So blieb ihm dank des stockendes Verkehrs, der mit der Zeit immer mehr zunahm, genügend Zeit, um sich ein paar Mal selbst zu verfluchen. Schließlich ließen sich die Telefonate mit den Eltern jedoch nicht länger aufschieben.

Gerade als eine weitere Ampel auf rot sprang und ihre Ankunft noch weiter hinauszögerte, erklang das Freizeichen durch die Freisprechanlage. Cotta atmete tief durch, versuchte sich zu sammeln und Worte zurecht zu legen. Für ein kurzes und relativ unaufgeregtes Gespräch hoffte er, Mr. Jonas ans Telefon zu bekommen, doch sein Wunsch wurde ihm nicht erfüllt. 

„Gebrauchtwaren-Center T. Jonas, Mrs. Jonas am Apparat, was kann ich für Sie tun?“ 

Cotta schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck.  
„Mrs. Jonas, Inspektor Cotta hier.“ 

„Och nein! Inspektor, was haben die Jungs jetzt schon wieder angestellt?“ 

Es war diese bestimmte Stimmlage, die Cotta immer das Herz zerriss. Die Art und Weise wie Angehörige unbeschwert nachfragten, ohne zu wissen, dass die Antwort ihre Welt zerreißen würde. Genau wie Mrs. Jonas, die, wie er hören konnte, sich schon bereit machte, auf die Eskapaden ihres Neffen und seiner Freunde ein wenig zu schimpfen. 

„Mrs. Jonas, ich muss Ihnen leider mitteilen, dass Justus in einen Unfall verwickelt war. Er ist allerdings-“ 

Doch weiter kam er nicht. Mrs. Jonas stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus und ein lautes Geräusch knackte durch die Verbindung als sie das Telefon vermutlich auf den Tisch fallen ließ.  
„Titus! Titus! Justus hatte einen Unfall!“, hörte er die gedämpfte Stimme vermutlich vom Hörer abgewandt in das Haus rufen. Leise raschelnd drückte sich Mrs. Jonas das Telefon danach wieder gegen das Ohr. „Inspektor, wie geht es ihm? Was ist passiert?“ 

„Justus hat eine Kohlenstoffdioxidvergiftung und befindet sich gegenwärtig auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus.“ 

„Ins Krankenhaus! - Titus! Sie bringen Justus ins Krankenhaus!“ 

„Er ist noch nicht wieder bei Bewusstsein -“ 

Mrs. Jonas schluchzte einmal ins Telefon und Cotta nahm sich vor, von nun an seine Sätze anders zu strukturieren. 

„Mrs. Jonas, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, bitte! Er ist außer Lebensgefahr und wird sich mit Sicherheit wieder erholen!“ 

„Außer Lebensgefahr?“, wiederholte sie mit panischer Stimme, dann schien sie erneut den Hörer vom Ohr zu nehmen. Cotta vernahm einen Strom aus einem leisen „Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott!“ bis er sich sicher sein konnte, dass er wieder gehört wurde. 

„Mrs. Jonas, es besteht kein Grund zur Sorge. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Justus sich über ihre Anwesenheit freuen würde. Können Sie ins Krankenhaus kommen?“ 

„Wir sind schon fast auf dem Weg, Inspektor! Fast auf dem Weg!“ Und kurz bevor sie auflegte, hörte er noch ein klagendes „Justus! Im Krankenhaus!“, dann brach die Verbindung ab. 

Mrs. Shaw und Mr. Andrews reagierten ähnlich, was die Sache nicht besser machte. Mit der einzigen Ausnahme, dass Mr. Andrews sofort wissen wollte, wie es zu einer Kohlenstoffdioxidvergiftung gekommen war – und, nach einer knappen Zusammenfassung von Cotta, ins Telefon grollte, dass er hoffte, dass wer auch immer dafür verantwortlich war zur Rechenschaft gezogen wurde, wovon Cotta ihn glücklicherweise überzeugen konnte. Noch war zwar nicht klar, wer von den beiden Tätern die Jungs in der Garage zurückgelassen hatte, aber wer es gewesen war würde sich für eine Anklage von gefährlicher Körperverletzung verantworten müssen. Wenn Cotta sich durchsetzte, könnten sie sie hoffentlich auf versuchten Totschlag erhöhen, doch dazu brauchten sie die Aussagen der drei Fragezeichen. 

Vor ihm bogen die Rettungswagen in die Auffahrt der Notaufnahme ein und er machte sich seinen Dienstwagen zunutze, indem er in einer kleinen, nahen Parklücke hielt, die für die Polizei für genau solche Situationen ausgeschrieben worden war. 

Keiner der Jungs war während der Fahrt wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen und Cotta verlagerte unruhig das Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen während er versuchte, den Sanitätern nicht im Weg zu stehen. Er tat seinen Teil, indem er ein paar Fragen der Ärzte in der Notaufnahme beantwortete, gab Namen, Adressen und alles weiter, was er über den Vorfall wusste und konnte ihnen versichern, dass die Eltern bereits informiert und auf dem Weg waren. Niemand fragte ihn, warum er trotzdem blieb. Vielleicht war es ihm im Gesicht abzulesen oder in der Art und Weise, wie er seine Kreise im Wartebereich zog, während die Ärzte einen genaueren Blick auf den Sauerstoffgehalt im Blut der Jungs warfen.  
Seine Unruhe musste langsam auf seine Umgebung übergegangen sein, denn eine ältere Dame neben ihm räusperte sich verhalten und sah ihn dann mit einem verständnisvollen, warmen Blick an, wie ihn nur ältere Leute haben konnten. 

„Sir, das wird schon wieder alles werden. Beruhigen Sie sich und lassen Sie die Ärzte in Ruhe ihre Arbeit tun.“

Cotta stieß ein atemloses, humorfreies Lachen aus.  
„Hätte ich meine Arbeit getan, wären die Jungs gar nicht erst hier.“

Er hatte nicht einmal Zeit sich zu fragen, warum er dieser älteren Dame das erzählte, aber vermutlich lag es an ihrer Ausstrahlung, die eine pure großmütterliche Güte aussendete. Ein mitfühlendes Lächeln breitete sich in ihrem Gesicht aus.  
„Ach, ihre Jungs? Das tut mir leid. Es ist immer schlimm, wenn die Familie betroffen ist.“

Cottas Mund öffnete sich, aber er wusste letztlich nicht, warum er nicht widersprach. Er wollte ihr nicht vor den Kopf stoßen, doch ein größerer Teil von ihm wiederholte leise ‚seine Jungs‘ und ließ ihn den Mund wieder schließen. Sie waren seine Jungs. Sein nicht abschwellender Kopfschmerz, der ihn auf Trab hielt. Seine Verantwortung, wenn es um Kriminalfälle ging. _Seine Jungs_ eben. 

Also lächelte er stattdessen zurück und nickte leicht. 

„Inspektor Cotta?“

Eine Krankenpflegerin stand im angrenzenden Flur und winkte ihn zu sich. Während sie ihn durch die verschlungenen Flure führte, setzte sie ihn ins Bild und machte jeden Schritt ein wenig leichter. Es war alles in Ordnung. Es würde keine Folgeschäden geben. Die Jungs hatten verdammtes Glück gehabt und würden außer ein paar Kopfschmerzen nach dem Aufwachen nichts anderes mehr von ihrer Vergiftung spüren. Ob er warten wollte, bis sie aufwachten und ihre Eltern da seien. 

Natürlich wollte er. 

Überrascht stellte er jedoch fest, dass er nicht der einzige war, der mit besorgtem Gesicht neben den Betten der drei Fragezeichen stehen würde. 

Er hatte es allein Caroline und ihrem Musikgeschmack zu verdanken, dass er das Gesicht der Frau sofort einordnen konnte. Monique Carrera. Als sie seinen Blick auffing, lächelte sie milde. 

„Inspektor Cotta, nehme ich an?“, fragte sie mit leichtem Akzent und er nickte. 

„Monique Carrera. Freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen.“ 

Die beiden reichten sich die Hände und schwiegen einen Moment. 

„Und wie sind Sie in die Sache verwickelt?“, fragte er schließlich, denn nichts wollte ihm dazu einfallen, wie die Künstlerin hierher gekommen war. In den folgenden Minuten lauschte er erstaunt ihrer Seite der Geschichte und endlich füllten sich die vielen Lücken, die ihm in diesem Fall noch gefehlt hatten. 

„Ich hatte ein furchtbares Gefühl heute“, gab sie schließlich zu und schüttelte sich als würde ein Schauer über ihren Rücken fahren. Cotta wusste allerdings genau, wovon sie sprach. „Also rief ich auf dem Präsidium an und teilte ihnen meine Sorge mit. Da haben sie mir gesagt, dass Sie gerade nach Bakersfield ausgerückt seien und die Jungs… die Jungs…“ Sie stockte ein wenig und fuhr sich kurz fahrig über das Gesicht. „Dass die Jungs auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus seien. Da bin ich sofort hergekommen.“ 

Nun war es an Cotta, die Fragen auf Carreras Seite zu füllen und fasste in kurzen und nicht allzu expliziten Details die Geschehnisse im Bungalow zusammen. Es war zwar vollkommen gegen das Protokoll eine laufende Ermittlung der nächstbesten Zivilistin zu schildern, aber wie viele Ausnahmen hatte er schon für die Drei Fragezeichen gemacht? Eine weitere würde langsam keinen Unterschied mehr machen. 

„Ich bin nur froh, dass alles noch einmal gut ausgegangen ist“, sagte Carrera schließlich und strich behutsam über die Decke von Bobs Bett, dem sie am nächsten stand. Ihr Blick schweifte über die drei Jungen, dann sah sie Cotta wieder an. 

„Ich werde mir etwas zu trinken holen. Die Eltern müssten ja auch gleich hier sein. Vielleicht kann ich etwas Schadensbegrenzung betreiben und ihnen die schlimmsten Sorgen schon einmal nehmen, wenn ich sie sehe.“ 

Cotta nickte dankbar. Die Jungs waren vermutlich dieses Mal nicht diejenigen, die sich eine Standpauke ihrer Eltern anhören mussten. Er würde den besorgten Elternteilen Rede und Antwort stehen müssen. 

Als Carrera die Tür leise hinter sich zuzog, ließ Cotta sich auf einen der Stühle sinken. In der Zeit nahm er einen kurzen Anruf von Goodween an, der ihn auf den neuesten Stand brachte. Es gab ein vollständiges Geständnis von beiden und die Schuld an der Vergiftung der drei Fragezeichen war eindeutig Mrs. Scream zuzuordnen, die jedoch, wie sie selbst angegeben hatte, keine Reue empfand. Cowley war da eine andere Sache. Er hatte sich mehrfach nach dem Zustand der Jungs erkundigt und beharrte bei seiner Aussage, dass er ihnen nichts habe antun wollen. Cotta verzog grummelnd das Gesicht. Seiner Meinung nach und nach Carreras Geschichte glaubte er das dem Mann nun nicht mehr.  
Er legte Goodween gerade die Einzelheiten dar, als aus Peters Bett eine kleine Bewegung zu sehen war und der zweite Detektiv ein leises Stöhnen von sich gab. 

„Ich rufe später zurück“, sagte er Goodween und legte auf. 

Peters Hand tauchte von unter seiner Bettdecke auf und fuhr über sein Gesicht, betastete seine Stirn, hinter der ohne Zweifel rasende Kopfschmerzen toben mussten und rieb sich schließlich die Augen. Dann gab er ein leises „Au“, von sich und presste sich den Handballen gegen die Schläfe. Vorsichtig öffneten sich seine Augen und schweiften durch den Raum, bevor sie bei Cotta landeten, der ihn aufrichtig anlächelte. 

„Inspektor Cotta?“, bekam Peter krächzend zustande, bevor ein Hustenanfall jedes weitere Wort erstickte. Er ließ den Kopf zurück in die Kissen fallen und schloss die Augen.  
„Und ich dachte, wir wären tot“, murmelte er nach einer Weile. 

_Das dachte ich auch_ , schoss es Cotta durch den Kopf, aber stattdessen atmete er tief durch und schlug eine betont ruhige Stimmlage an. 

„Ihr seid noch einmal mit dem Schrecken davongekommen.“

„Schrecken?“, fragte Bobs raue Stimme unter seiner Decke hervor. Er bewegte sich kein Stück, aber zumindest schien auch er wieder wach zu werden. „Todesangst trifft es eher.“ Sein zerzauster Kopf erschien mit zusammengekniffenen Augen über dem Deckenrand. Er blinzelte müde gegen die Helligkeit an. Als er Peter neben sich entdeckte, breitete sich allerdings ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. Peter grinste schwach zurück. 

„Wo ist Justus?“, fragte er Cotta und dieser deutete auf das Bett hinter Bob, das sie beide nicht sehen konnten.

„Schläft noch.“

Erleichtert nickten beide und kuschelten sich zurück in die Kissen. Peter hustete noch einmal. 

„Jungs, ich habe mir wirklich Sorg-“ Doch Cottas Geständnis wurde von Justus unterbrochen, den das Gespräch wohl geweckt hatte. Deutlich konnte er die Verwirrung im Gesicht des ersten Detektiv verfolgen, die sich langsam zu Verständnis und dann zu purer Erleichterung wandelte als sein Blick auf das Krankenhauszimmer und dann Cotta selbst fiel. 

„Na, Just, was sagst du dazu?“, fragte Peter. „Wir befinden uns wieder unter den Lebenden.“ 

Die drei Fragezeichen ließen Cotta keine Zeit unter dem scheinbar harmlosen Satz ein nagendes, schlechtes Gewissen zu entwickeln. Justus verlor auch nachdem er dem Tod gerade so entkommen war keine Zeit, sofort nach dem Fall zu fragen. 

Wenn Cotta allerdings ehrlich war, war er noch nie so glücklich gewesen, ihn über alles in Kenntnis zu setzen, was er verpasst hatte.


End file.
